I'm the author, I write this story!
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: I'm the author, I write this story; don't I? If you have an annoying little sister and a blue monkey as a pet, writing a story can go very, very wrong.
1. I'm the author!

Raven crept along the corridor. In front of her was a door. The forbidden door. It was, obviously, forbidden looking. Or as forbidden looking as a sparkly silver door with stars all over can get. She pulled a paperclip from her pocket and reached for the lock.

Hey, wait a second! That's my bedroom! Stop!

A girl with curly silver hair and blue eyes stood scowling at Raven.

"Okay, who are you?" Raven asked.

"I am the author of this story," The author boasted. "My name is Gurl, but you can call me Gurl."

"But, wait, if you're here; who's writing the story?" Raven questioned.

"I don't know. Nobody's home but…" Gurl's eyes widened. She waited. And waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Raven asked with a mouthful of popcorn. She reached for the soda.

"Special effects!" Gurl muttered. Lightning and thunder. "My little sister! You're meant to gasp. Jemma, make her gasp."

Raven gasped. And starting doing ballet.

"Jemma! Stop it!" Gurl scowled. "Okay that's it. A tutu is going too far."

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Raven sang, doing a plié and a leap.

"I'm from the real world, she can't make me do anything."

"Lucky!"

Swan lake came on.

"Jemma, get me out of here or I'll tell mum that you ate all her chocolates."

Gurl vanished.

"Boy," Raven said. "They must have one chocaholic momma!"


	2. The Off Switch Stinks!

Raven finished telling the others the whole story.

"So you see, we're being controlled by an awesome person named Gurl."

(Sorry, I couldn't resist)

"Um, Rae," Beast Boy said. "You never told us the story."

She did, now shut up!

"Right, I get it," BB nodded.

A little girl appeared in front of the Titans. She had gold hair and pink eyes.

"Your evil!" she shrieked at no one in particular (A.K.A, Me)

"Little girl," Starfire said sweetly, picking her up and cuddling her. "What is your name? I shall adopt you and raise you as my own! I shall…"

"Shut up!" The girl spat. "I'm Jemma!"

"You made me wear a tutu!" Raven sulked.

"You deserved it!" Jemma protested.

I didn't zap my little sister into the story on purpose, it was truly an accident.

"So," BB said. "How about we have some waffles?"

"Uh oh," The waffle machine said.

"Waffles!"

Suddenly and giant sausage fell from the sky and crushed the Tower.

Cyborg burst into tears. "Not the waffle machine!"

I know I'm being mean, but it's in my blood. I can't help it!

"Don't worry, Cyborg, I'll make waffles," Jemma said kindly.

She's spoiling my fun. I'm bringing her outta there.

She scowling at me. Who cares? Not me!

BB leapt up onto the sausage and pulled Starfire up with him. Romantic Music played. BB gazed into Starfire's eyes. They leaned forward and…

No, Jemma, not the off switch! Sto-


	3. The kiss of yuckiness

Let's try that again:

BB leapt up onto the sausage and pulled Starfire up with him. Romantic Music played. BB gazed into Starfire's eyes. They leaned forward and…

Gurl appeared between them. "I hate Jemma!"

That's hilarious!

BB gazed into Gurl's eyes. Romantic Music played.

"Wait, stop!" Gurl yelled, wriggling away. But BB had his arms firmly around her waist. He leaned forwards and…

Their lips touched, in a flurry of love (From at least one person).

Gurl pulled away. "Gross!" She squealed, rubbing at her mouth to get rid of any trace of the kiss.

"You'll pay for that, Jemma!" she shouted at the sky. "You will pay!"

No reply.

"I am so telling mum on you." She muttered.

Gurl vanished (again).


	4. Try again, and again, and again

A pink unicorn crashed through the roof of the tower. "My name is Cheeseburger and I'm from Jupiter."

Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. "Can you make waffles?"

"No, but I can eat the sausage so you can use the waffle machine," Cheeseburger offered.

"I can do that!" Cyborg claimed.

"Then why didn't you do it before?" Cheeseburger said.

"Because I didn't think of the idea!"

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt." Gurl said. "But I think your TV's about to explode."

"What!" Cyborg yelled.

"What!" Cheeseburger yelled.

"What!" BB yelled.

"What!" Robin yelled.

"What!" Raven yelled.

"What are we 'What' ing about?" Starfire asked.

"Byez!" Gurl waved, before disappearing.

BOOM!

"Boy, she's mean!" BB remarked.

* * *

Gurl sat on her bed in the forbidden room. She liked having a room in a story. I could be however she wanted it. And now that her Best Friend, Alicia, was writing the story, life in a story was so much sweeter.

"Alicia!" Gurl called. "I'd like a bowl of grapes and a servant to feed me!"

BB appeared with a bowl of grapes.

"Anyone but Beast Boy! And no don't send…"

A girl with gold hair and pink eyes appeared.

"Jemma!"

* * *

Starfire stared in the mirror. "Am I ugly?" she asked her reflection.

"You are the ugliest thing ever!" her reflection said. "I know what can make you pretty, though."

"What?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Make-up!" Reflection shouted.

A tube of pink lip-gloss, mascara, and some blusher appeared on the table.

"What is this make-up you speak of?" Starfire questioned curiously.

"I can tell you all about it!" Jemma said excitedly, seating Starfire down on a chair. She applied the make-up and took Starfire to the mall to get some new clothes because her old ones, in Jemma's words, are 'So last year,"

Once Starfire had all the make-up on and was wearing a purple velvet dress, Jemma made her take part in the 'Adorable Girls Beauty Contest' and…

This is too gross. Let's skip to a different story, huh?


End file.
